


Last Christmas

by Killashandra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killashandra/pseuds/Killashandra
Summary: A year had gone since Sansa's relationship with Tywin ended abruptly. It had been amazing in the beginning. They simply fit together and it wasn't in bed only. Sansa's studying schedule seemed to be designed in such a way that they could meet almost every day without interrupting his working schedule either. Despite the age difference they seemed to have a similar view of the world and where he had more experience, Sansa had enough enthusiasm and innovative creativity to match it. Their tastes weren't dissimilar as well and even though Sansa did think that Tywin's taste in music was a bit dull, he could be persuaded to listen to something livelier for Sansa's sake. They were compatible. So where had it all gone wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).

> Sooooo... I'm back. Is it for long? No idea. How have I been? Not well at all. Have I abbandoned my other WiPs? Not at all. Especially not Brave New World. Do I realise that Christmas is months away? Sure I do. Do I care? Not in the slightest.

A year had gone since Sansa's relationship with Tywin ended abruptly. It had been amazing in the beginning. They simply fit together and it wasn't in bed only. Sansa's studying schedule seemed to be designed in such a way that they could meet almost every day without interrupting his working schedule either. Despite the age difference they seemed to have a similar view of the world and where he had more experience, Sansa had enough enthusiasm and innovative creativity to match it. Their tastes weren't dissimilar as well and even though Sansa did think that Tywin's taste in music was a bit dull, he could be persuaded to listen to something livelier for Sansa's sake. They were compatible. So where had it all gone wrong?

One night in her apartment after a long and interesting discussion, Sansa had managed to talk Tywin into watching one of her favourite guilty-pleasure films, but being tired from her busy day she dozed off on Tywin's shoulder. She had woken up to Tywin carrying her to the bed. When he laid her down, she half-consciously whispered that she loved him. Sansa could feel the moment when all muscles in Tywin's body stiffened and that woke her up completely. Tywin moved away from her as if she was infected with some terrible and contagious disease. But the worst thing was the look he had in his eyes. Sansa had never seen such a look full of disgust directed at her. That look was the reason why she couldn't say anything while Tywin packed all his things and left without a word.

After that Sansa had tried to talk to him. She had called him as many times as her dignity allowed her to. She had texted, she had emailed, she had even gone to his apartment one day, but all to no avail. When a package with the things Sansa had left at his place arrived via post, she gave up trying. Heartbroken, she had travelled back to Winterfell to spend Christmas with her family, even though she had earlier planned to spend it with Tywin. Sansa had not seen him in private since then and only caught glimpses of him on official occasions, but he never approached her and she was determined that she wouldn't be the one to go to him first.

Despite that resolution, Sansa missed him. She missed the awesome sex, but more than that she missed his presence. The way conversations with him stimulated her brain. The way he never gave her easy answers to serious questions, but always made her work for them, only guiding her towards the right conclusions. She missed the way she could almost make him smile. She missed sharing a bed with him and she missed their lazy weekend mornings. The list went on and on. Sansa missed Tywin. A year later Sansa felt almost as bad as the day he left.

*** * * * * * ***

It was all Margaery's fault. Sansa would have never gone out on the anniversary of what had happened, but of course Margaery had to come and persuade her. Then again, subconsciously, Sansa knew that Margaery was right. Had Sansa's friend not dragged her out, almost literally, Sansa would have spent the evening alone reminiscing over the past or worse she would have gotten drunk on her own. Margaery knew that Sansa loved to sing and thus she chose a high-end club with a karaoke night.

“Trust me, San.” Margaery assured her for a hundredth time that day. “I know exactly what you need.”

“I'm not that sure, Marg.” Sansa replied again. “I know you mean well, but I don't feel up to putting myself on display. Especially, not today.”

“You need to get him out of your system, San. It's been a year and it's high time you let him go. He's not the only man in the world. He's not the only man for you.” Margaery reasoned.

“It felt like he was.” Sansa almost whispered.

“Yes, but he didn't feel the same way. Besides, maybe it's for the best. Your family wasn't exactly ecstatic about your relationship. I'm not saying you should let your family decide who you should be with, but at least your life with them got easier.” Margaery pointed out. Yet, it was small consolation. If any.

“Anyway... the song doesn't even apply to our situation.” Sansa replied. “I won't...”

“It doesn't have to be an exact match, San. It's a song about someone else, but you can relate to them in some way, so it does suit you.” Margaery insisted.

“Fine. I'll do it.” Sansa said. “But only because you asked me to.”

*** * * * * * ***

The club was filled with people, but not overcrowded. Margaery navigated the place as if it belonged to her and led Sansa to a private booth she'd reserved for them. Daenerys was already waiting there for them and of course she wasn't alone.

“Girls, this is Daario.” Daenerys introduced her plus one for the night. “Daario, these are my friends. Margaery and Sansa.”

“I'm charmed, ladies.” The man, definitely of foreign origin, took first Margaery's hand and kissed it then did the same to Sansa's hand.

“We've just been heading to the bar for drinks, girls.” Daenerys said. “You want something?”

“A glass of champagne, please.” Margaery replied instantly.

“Whiskey, please.” Sansa replied before she could even consider what she said.

Her friends exchanged quick glances, but Daenerys didn't say anything and went off to get the drinks.

“You do realise...?” Margaery asked Sansa delicately after they sat down.

“Yes.” Sansa replied, but said nothing else for a long while. Drinking whiskey was a habit she'd picked up from Tywin. In the beginning it might have been to prove that she could drink it same as he could, but after a while she had realised she liked the taste. It was an acquired taste which she had acquired in her time with him. “I can't help it, Marg. He had been an important part of my life and I can't rid my mind of him so quickly.” Sansa hid her face in her hands. “Why did I have to spoil it with those three stupid words?”

“It's NOT your fault!” Margaery replied. She had said those words often during the past year and now she repeated them. “It's not your fault. Do you regret loving him?”

“No.” Sansa admitted truthfully. “But I regret spoiling what we had by saying the words.”

“But if you had not said them, then you would have been living a lie. And you would never know what a fucking coward he is.” Margaery said.

“He's not...” Sansa began, but Margaery didn't let her say it.

“Oh yes, he is, San! What other person walks away from the most intelligent and second most beautiful girl in the world after she's confessed she loved him? Only a coward or a halfwit and since I'm convinced he can't be the latter being the successful businessman that he is, he's a coward.” Margaery replied.

“Second most beautiful?” Sansa laughed at Margaery's words.

“Well... after me, of course.” Margaery grinned at Sansa, glad that she'd managed to take her friend's mind off him even if it was only for a moment.

“And where do I fit on that scale?” Daenerys asked, having come back with their drinks.

“You're a dragon, Danny. Us lowly human beings cannot compare with your beauty and awesomeness.” Margaery replied swiftly, almost managing to keep a straight face.

“You're only saying that because I'm holding your drink in my hand.” Daenerys countered, but she handed the glass to Margaery and all three friends erupted in laughter.

Dario handed Sansa her drink and Margaery raised her glass.

“Here's to friendship.” She said.

“Friendship!” They replied taking a sip from their drinks.

“Well then... Sansa, the stage is about to be free.” Margaery prompted hearing the song that was currently sang coming to its end. “Maybe it's time for you to show off that beautiful voice of yours?”

Sansa got up and walked towards the stage, but not before she downed her drink.

*** * * * * * ***

Tywin had an interesting if more than a little tiring day. It was his granddaughter's birthday a few days back and since he hadn't been able to come to her party because of a last minute business trip east, Myrcella had insisted that she wanted to spend this day with him. Having been born so close to Christmas, she had always insisted on celebrating both occasions separately and Tywin admitted that she had every right to. However, by the end of the day he wished he hadn't agreed to her request. Myrcella had dragged him all over the city to her favourite places. Coffee shops, boutiques, a tea house, a gym, an Italian restaurant and a cinema. Why she wanted his company instead of one of her friends' was completely beyond his understanding. From the cinema they went to a bar for a drink before they went back to Myrcella's apartment where she'd surprised him again by telling him it wasn't the end of their adventure for the day yet. His granddaughter still wanted to go to a club.

That was how Tywin ended up at a high-end club where there was a karaoke night, apparently. He was just buying his and Myrcella's drinks when he noticed a woman with beautiful red hair walking towards the stage. He would recognise that hair everywhere. It was Sansa. As beautiful as a year before if a little more mature. It struck him in that moment that it had been exactly a year since they... No. Since he had left.

Tywin watched transfixed as she walked towards the DJ and requested a song. Tywin recognised the tune from the first notes and so did some other people in the club because there were whistles and cheers all over the place. However, when Sansa started singing, the noise died down almost immediately. Tywin had never heard her sing like that. He had heard her singing casually both in the shower and while she was cooking, but never like this. This time she was in full performance mode and Tywin had to admit that she was breathtaking.

_“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special”_

Sansa was singing this song as if she were singing it to him and Tywin felt a sting of guilt at the feeling she put into the words. Sansa carried on.

_“Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me, baby_  
_Do you recognize me?_  
_Well, it's been a year_  
_It doesn't surprise me_  
_(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it_  
_Now, I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kissed me now_  
_I know you'd fool me again”_

Did she really mean those words? Tywin caught himself thinking that and then disregarded it as a foolish notion. Even if she had really loved him a year ago, surely she was way over him after a year. Suddenly a suspicious thought crept into his mind. Had Sansa talked Myrcella into bringing him here tonight? Tywin knew that Sansa was friends with his granddaughter, but had they planned it? And if so, to what end?

_“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special”_

Tywin's focus was solely on Sansa and that was why he instantly realised when she noticed him. In that moment Tywin also realised that Sansa was as surprised to see him here as he was to see her. There was no way she could have planned it. He saw strong emotions run through her face momentarily, but she bravely soldiered on into the next verse.

_“A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice_  
_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on”_

This time her eyes were locked with his all through the verse and Tywin felt a shudder at her accusing tone. He knew it had been his choice to end their... whatever it was they had, but he hadn't known that she would feel it so deeply.

_“A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart_  
_Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again”_

These next words were a provocation, Sansa's tone defiant, but Tywin could see through her pose now. He knew she had to stick to the text, but he also knew that some parts of the lyrics were her own words. These weren't. She wasn't over him like he wasn't over her, even though he wouldn't admit it even under torture.

*** * * * * * ***

It took every ounce of Sansa's strength to finish the song after she'd noticed Tywin standing at the bar. But she was resolved not to let him spoil this night. She wouldn't allow him such power over her again. This night was about letting him go.

_“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A man under cover but you tore him apart_  
_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special”_

Sansa finished the song and the crowd erupted in applause. She thanked everyone who cheered with a bow, but then she walked off the stage and towards her friends. She had been brave enough for one night. The moment she noticed him, she thought she would choke, but she had managed to finish and even managed to draw in the staring contest with him. But now she felt terribly tired and she needed fresh air more than anything. She told Margaery that, Danny had disappeared somewhere with Daario, but Margaery tried to stop her.

“Let me go, Marg.” Sansa pleaded. “I'll be back, but I need to breathe.” She explained. “It was too much, Marg. He was there.”

Margaery didn't seem surprised by Sansa's revelation that Tywin was in the club and in that moment Sansa understood.

“You knew.” She accused her friend. “You knew he was going to be here and you set me up to sing that in front of him.”

“Yes, I knew. Alright?” Margaery admitted. “We had planed it with Danny and Cella. You're not over him, San. And from what Cella says he's not over you either. You needed an ousting for your emotions and he needed to hear it.”

“You scheming minxes!” Sansa was outraged. “And to think I call you friends.”

Before Margaery could say anything else, Sansa grabbed her bag and her coat and disappeared into the crowd making her way towards the exit. She knew Margaery wouldn't follow her. They knew each other well enough to know when to let go.

Sansa went outside and took a few deep breaths. Deep inside she knew her friend was right, but she wasn't going to admit it. Sansa heard the door open behind her and she turned around to see if maybe this time Margaery had followed her, only to come face to face with Tywin. Her instinct screamed at her to back away, but she would be damned if she gave him the satisfaction.

“Sansa, I'm sorry.” Tywin said and that surprised her. These were not words he uttered frequently. The Lion of Lannister didn't apologise for his actions often. If ever. “I'm sorry for leaving in such a dramatic manner, but I had thought it would be for the best. I thought that if I left like that you would get over it sooner, but clearly I was mistaken.”

“Clearly.” She scoffed.

“I thought it would be best for you.” He said, but that was more then Sansa could stomach.

“No, Tywin.” Despite the emotions raging inside her, Sansa's voice was calm and she was proud of it. “You chose an easy way out.” She remembered Margaery's words from earlier. “You chose a coward's way. The moment things got too much out of your hands, you ran away.”

“It was for your own good, Sansa.” Tywin's words were unsure. As if he had been trying to convince himself that they were true, but had still not managed it before he spoke them. “What you said that night... I couldn't give you that. It was better that I left you before you fell too far for me.”

“Even now you cannot say the words, can you?” Sansa marvelled. “Even in a simple conversation you cannot utter them because you're afraid. That night I said I loved you. And I did mean it. If I were fully awake, maybe I wouldn't have said that because I would have dreaded your reaction. And as evidenced by what transpired, I would have been right. But I wasn't fully awake and to be honest, I'm glad I've said them. It showed me who you were. I've spent a year wishing to take back those three words, but no more. You're a coward and a liar. You've lied to yourself that you cannot love me. You've lied to me that you left for my own good. But the truth is that if you wanted to you could love again. You're afraid of loss, but you're not incapable of love. And you left because you were afraid to face that truth and it was solely for you.”

Sansa would have continued her tirade, but Tywin's quiet voice shut her up completely.

“I love you, Sansa.” He admitted in a defeated tone.

“Don't say it unless you mean it, Tywin.” She warned him. Her heart could not suffer another heartbreak.

“I do. I do mean it. I do love you.” Tywin repeated. “I had spent this year trying to deny that, but I cannot escape it. And you're right. I was trying to deny it because I was afraid that as soon as I accepted it, I would lose you. My mind kept making up excuses. I was convinced that you couldn't love me. Who could love a man like me? Respect, admiration, fear – those are the feelings I've come to expect in those surrounding me. But love? No. That only happened once and I was so sure it couldn't happen again that when you've said it I was sure you had lied. My brain kept coming up with reasons why you could have lied. Sometimes I thought that you were a gold-digger who was after my money. Other times I thought you had wanted to weaken me. Or that you were a business spy. Or any number of other even more improbable reasons. Not even for a moment had I really considered that you were saying the truth. Not until today.” Tywin paused for a moment. “I'm not saying any of that to insult you. I want to tell you the truth, even though it's harsh, so that maybe one day you could forgive me.”

In that moment, hearing him say those words so honestly, hearing him freely admit to his mistakes, Sansa knew that he was already forgiven. She wasn't so naïve as to think that hearing him say those three words would solve everything, but it was a start. Sansa closed the distance between them and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

If Tywin was surprised by her reaction, he did a good job hiding it. Their kiss was passionate as if no time had passed since they last saw each other. Sansa felt Tywin's tongue slide into her mouth, timidly at first, but when she reciprocated, he became more audacious. When they finally separated it was because they had to breathe.

“I forgive you, Tywin.” Sansa said between breaths. “My apartment.” Another inhale. “Now.”

“I have a car just around the corner.” Tywin replied, following her trail of thought infallibly.

“But we've both had a drink...” Sansa reasoned. She had tasted whiskey while kissing him. “It's not too far to walk.”

“A car with a driver.” Tywin amended.

Oh. Of course. Sansa had nearly forgotten that Tywin was Tywin.

“Of course you do.” She laughed. Tywin offered her his arm and led her towards the car.

“Weren't you in there with someone?” Tywin inquired, though Sansa suspected he had observed that she'd spoken with Margaery.

“Those scheming minxes don't deserve anything from me.” Sansa replied. “And that includes your granddaughter.” Tywin didn't reply. He just looked at her, letting her know she was being childish. “Fine. I'll shoot Margaery a text.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be 99% porn and 1% the morning after. Sorry if you were expecting more plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PwP

If it wasn't for the fact that the distance from the bar to her apartment was really a short one, Sansa would probably have managed to undress Tywin completely on their ride, uncaring of the presence of his chauffeur. As it was, amidst their kissing she had only managed to get his tie and jacket off. She had also succeeded in unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Tywin wasn't so intent on undressing her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that under her coat she only had a dress, a garter belt with stockings and knickers. It could also have to do with Tywin's possessiveness. He most surely didn't want anyone to see her half-naked.

It was a good thing too. Sansa was in too much of a rush to remember that they still had to get from the car to the apartment. They didn't meet anyone in the entrance, but when the lift's door was about to close behind them, Sansa's elderly neighbour from two floors below entered. At that point Sansa was plastered to the back wall of the lift, she had one hand under Tywin's shirt and the other around his neck while he was kissing his way down her neck and along her collarbones.

“Excuse me, boy.” The neighbour addressed Tywin. It could have been inappropriate from anyone else, but she did look like she was at least 200 years old. “Could you please press the button for the fourth floor?” She asked politely, completely disregarding the scene they were making. Tywin groaned into Sansa's neck, but complied with the lady's request. When they reached the fourth floor the woman got out. “Young love.” She murmured to herself before the door was fully closed.

Both Sansa and Tywin chuckled at that. Finally, the lift arrived at Sansa's floor and they managed to separate for long enough to get out of it and for Sansa to open the door. However, the moment they were inside it was Sansa who pressed Tywin to the door and kissed him breathless again. This time she managed to get his jacket off – he had put it back on for the way from the car to the building – and she finished unbuttoning his shirt. But when his hand reached towards the zipper of her dress, Sansa stopped him.

“No. I want to do it myself. I want you to wait and watch. I want you to reflect on how much you've missed for the past year, so that you'll know better in the future.” She said.

She led him to the bedroom all the while kissing him and working on getting his clothes off. The shirt was the first to go this time and Sansa left it discarded on their way, uncaring of the mess they were making or that the expensive material would get crumpled. Tywin kicked off his shoes before they left the anteroom, but Sansa kept her high heels. She knew her legs looked extra long in them and she intended to put on a show.

*** * * * * * ***

Tywin watched transfixed as Sansa stood in front of him and started to disrobe. She had led him to sit in her armchair having previously taken his trousers half of, she left him there to take them all the way down along with his socks. He was seated in her armchair is his briefs only while she stood in front of him fully dressed. It didn't bother Tywin in the slightest. He was comfortable in his own body and he knew Sansa appreciated his physique. Instead, it sent a shiver down his spine. Sansa had never been like this with him before, but it didn't mean that he didn't like it. In the beginning she had been really shy. Then slowly Tywin managed to convince her that she had nothing to be ashamed of. She would strip for him if he asked her to, but she had never been the one to initiate it. Not that Tywin complained. He was always more than eager to peel her clothes off of her to reveal her natural beauty. But there was something extremely arousing in seeing her so powerful and free of restraint.

Sansa began by reaching with one hand behind her back from above to hold the material of her dress and the other from below to grab the zipper. The action made her chest push forward and made her breasts look even more enticing. Tywin had a hard time breathing and because Sansa had not taken her eyes off him since she began, there was no way she hadn't noticed. But Sansa didn't smirk. She didn't laugh at him. She continued her show. Oh but her eyes. Her eyes showed Tywin how hungry she was for his every reaction. How it affected her to see him affected. Sansa slowly turned around to show Tywin the way the zipper slid down her back. Tywin noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. When the zipper reached the end of its journey Sansa turned around once again and her right hand which had been holding the fabric of her dress slid down her shoulder taking the right half of the top of the dress with it slowly sliding down and revealing her right breast. Tywin gasped as Sansa's hand let go of the material and started playing with her right nipple bringing it to a peak. She continued doing so while her left hand slowly rose up the left side of her body and reached the left side of the dress that was still on her left shoulder. She followed the same pattern on this side, slowly sliding the fabric down her left breast and playing with it, the dress left hanging on her hips. Tywin thought that she would continue to slide the dress down with her hands, but instead Sansa moved her hips sensuously around while her hands stayed on her nipples circling them and tugging the buds. The dress slid slowly down at first and when it was past her hips it dropped down to pool on the floor at her feet. Sansa stepped out of it, at the same time getting closer to Tywin. Oh how he longed to touch her. In this moment he couldn't imagine waiting one more minute to have a feel of that delicate, fair skin. The notion that he could have gone a year without it was now inconceivable. But Tywin was a patient man and he knew that if he tried to reach for her now, she could not be able to resist him, if the apparent desire burning in her eyes was anything to go by, and that would be the end of her show. So he sat in his place and watched.

The next thing to go was the garter belt. Sansa slowly bent down and unclipped the strings, at the same time making her breasts hang heavily from her chest. She then undid the belt and dropped it to the floor behind her. Tywin thought that she would follow up with the high stockings, but Sansa surprised him by sliding her right hand into her black lacy panties. When she took it out again and slowly raised it to her mouth, Tywin couldn't contain a groan. Sansa moaned in response, but whether it was from tasting herself on her fingers or from hearing his reaction, he didn't know. Probably it was from both though. Understanding that he was dangerously close to not being able to prevent himself from touching her, Sansa didn't repeat her action, but instead hooked her thumbs under the sides of the lace and slid them slowly down to the point where they could fall down on their own and revealing a neat triangle of auburn curls on her mound. Stepping out of the panties Sansa came to stand directly in front of him.

Then she smirked and Tywin knew instantly that what she was going to do next was about to shock him utterly. He knew. Yet nothing could have prepared him anyway. Sansa raised her right leg to the armrest of the armchair. From so close Tywin could smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. He could also see it glistening in her folds and it almost drove him mad. As if knowing the state he was in, Sansa spoke to him for the first time since the beginning of her show.

“Hold the shoe for me, please.” She asked.

Tywin's hands obliged her without even a conscious thought, but the simple action managed to give him something to focus some of his attention on. His eyes were peeled to her hands which were sliding a stocking down her leg. When she reached her foot she lifted her leg out of the shoe he was holding, discarded the stocking and slid her now bare right foot back into the shoe. Tywin released it and Sansa repeated the action with her other leg. When her left foot slid back into her shoe, Tywin was done waiting.

*** * * * * * ***

Sansa had known from the moment Tywin saw her tasting her own arousal that his ability to wait was about to vanish. But at the same time he was Tywin Lannister. He was known for his impeccable control. Still she felt a sense of pride when he'd managed to wait till the last piece of her clothing – save her shoes, but those she had left on purposefully and they both knew it – was discarded.

However, as soon as it was, Tywin's strong hands were on Sansa's hips steadying her and his mouth was on her core tasting her. If it weren't for Tywin's hold on her, she would have fallen as soon as she felt his eager tongue between her folds. Her hands flew to his head and she let her fingers run through his golden hair. She wasn't pushing him closer or holding him down. It was rather to make sure she didn't fall even despite him holding her. Tywin teased her clit for a moment and then pushed his tongue further down, licking her folds again. When he pushed it into her waiting cunt Sansa moaned without restraint. She could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly even though it had been only moments since Tywin started. True, she had been slightly aroused from the moment she heard him say that he loved her, then it built up when they kissed and during their short ride in the car and in the lift. She got even more aroused watching how he reacted to her strip tease, but it was still surprising to know she was seconds away from coming when she'd barely been touched.

“Tywin, I'm going to...” She started, but didn't have the opportunity to finish.

Hearing her words and knowing exactly what she was going to say next, Tywin grazed her clit delicately with his teeth. Sansa saw stars and felt herself falling only to be gently lowered into Tywin's lap by his strong arms. Tywin held her close and kissed her deeply while she came down from the heights of pleasure he had pushed her to.

Sansa's first more or less coherent thought was that she could taste herself in Tywin's kisses. It was addictive. To see him so aroused knowing it was her who had brought the great Tywin Lannister to this state. Tywin took her into his arms and carried her to the bed. When he delicately laid her on top of the comforter Sansa couldn't stop herself.

“I love you.” She said.

Tywin froze for a second, but Sansa saw understanding in his eyes. They were both remembering the same words she'd said a year before.

“I love you.” He replied.

But the thing that really made all the difference to Sansa was his eyes. They were warm and loving. Once again Sansa had never seen such a look directed at her, but this time was so different from last year that she couldn't help a tear that slid down her cheek to the side.

“Shhhhhhh... It's alright.” He said, kissing her slowly and delicately this time. He kissed the trail her tear left. Then he moved away a little and looked into her eyes. “I'm here. For as long as you'll have me.”

Sansa didn't say anything, but hugged him close. She wasn't quite sure why, but her subconsciousness apparently needed to make sure that he was really there. However, when she drew him close, she also felt his hardness pressing against her thigh.

“Oh! Sorry. You still haven't...” Sansa started. She couldn't believe she'd gotten so emotional that she forgot.

“It's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want. If what you want is to cuddle for the next 24 hours, I'm completely fine with that.” Tywin reassured her and somehow Sansa knew that he was sincere. But although her most pressing need had been satisfied, Sansa was far from calling it a day. Or a night in this case. Not after she'd been denied his company for a year.

“What if I want to have sex for the next 24 hours straight?” She asked playfully.

“Then I'll make it happen. Or die trying.” Tywin replied seriously, but his face was also playful, bearing one of those rare almost smiles that Sansa loved to elicit from him.

“We can't have that.” Sansa laughed a little at the absurdity of this conversation. “For now I'll settle for lots and lots of sex.”

“So eager? Haven't you...” He trailed off, but she knew exactly what he was asking.

“I have. But although I had fun I couldn't help comparing... And everyone else paled in comparison.” She said. For some reason Tywin looked smug. “Wipe that smug grin off your face.” She requested even though Tywin wasn't grinning. “It was because I still loved you and you'd left me. Are you glad you made me miserable?”

“Well, if you put it like that, then no. But I know the perfect way to make it up to you.”

Before Sansa could ask him what he had in mind, Tywin's mouth was on her nipple, kissing it, sucking and licking. His one hand took care of her other nipple and Sansa arched her back to push her chest into his hand and mouth. But his other hand... Oh his other hand moved to her crotch and Sansa could feel him massaging her folds and her clit, teasing her entrance, but never quite going in completely.

Sansa moaned shamelessly. At that moment she didn't care about her neighbours that could hear her. She had spent the last year pining for this man and now that she was finally in his arms, she wasn't going to let something as trivial as shame stop her. It was true that she'd picked up a few one-night-stands during that year trying to erase Tywin from her memory, but with little to no success. None of them could ever compare.

There was this amazing intensity in her intimacies with Tywin. The way his attention was infallibly focused solely on her. Not that he didn't fulfil his own desires and chase his own release, but he always noticed her reactions, to a point when he would know whether she liked something or not even before Sansa realised it herself. Tywin was also amazingly skilled at reading people and seemed to always know what she needed. Whether Sansa was stressed from her exams and needed slow sex to distract her or she was annoyed by her family and needed a hard fuck to forget about their insufferable behaviour or she was too tired for anything and wanted only to fall asleep in his arms, Tywin seemed to know it without asking. Which was a blessing especially at the beginning of their relationship when Sansa had been too embarrassed to ask for what she wanted.

Tywin's teasing brought Sansa to the edge again, but this time he wasn't intent of granting her release quickly. Whenever he sensed that she was close to coming, Tywin switched his attention and kissed his way down her thighs or came back up to kiss her mouth or breasts, only to return to mercilessly teasing her when he was sure she wouldn't come instantly. After a while it was pure torture.

“Please.” She begged. “Please, Tywin.”

In all honesty, Sansa wasn't quite sure what she was begging for. Was it release she wanted? Or maybe more of his torture, knowing very well that the more of it she endured, the sweeter and more intense her orgasm would be. She didn't know. She couldn't know. Her mind was completely gone only focusing on wave after wave of pleasure which, while so amazingly good, was not enough to bring her release. Finally, she knew she couldn't bear it anymore.

“Please...” She half moaned, half whimpered. “Please, Tywin.”

“Tell me what you want, Sansa.” Tywin insisted.

Damn him. He always knew. He had to know what she needed. But he was asking her to spell it out for him? In such a moment? When thinking the words was hard enough and saying them seemed impossible to accomplish?

“Please...” A deep breath to steady her voice. “Please, I need to come...”

“Is that so?” He asked. His voice seemed completely calm and unaffected, but his fingers continued to tease her folds lightly. Oh how Sansa hated him in that moment. “And how would you like to come? On my fingers?”

“Noooooo...” Sansa whined. Tywin said nothing, but looked expectantly at her waiting for her to continue. “I... need...” She couldn't do it. There was no way she could force more words out. They were all gone and she simply couldn't. She forced herself to focus for the last few seconds. “I need your cock inside me.” Sansa gasped finally.

Tywin had to realise that there was no way she could say anything else. He aligned himself with her entrance and thrust all the way inside her in one swift motion. The sound Sansa made was one that was something between a moan and a long, high-pitched wail. It took only that one thrust for her to come undone, but Tywin continued to fuck her leisurely through her orgasm.

When Sansa came down she thought that Tywin would chase his own pleasure and finish soon, but she was wrong. Tywin continued to thrust into her at a moderate pace that didn't grant her any respite from pleasure and one that she knew he could keep up for an impressively long time. Despite having come twice that night already, Sansa felt pleasure building up in her again. This time Sansa knew that she couldn't stand another teasing session. However, Tywin wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

The next time Tywin thrust into her, Sansa tensed making the muscles of her vagina constrict around him. Tywin groaned, but he took the clue and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Harder...” Sansa pleaded and Tywin fulfilled her wish yet again speeding up, but also making sure each thrust went as deep as it possibly could. When Sansa came it was so intense that she couldn't even make a sound anymore. She floated into unawareness on a wave of pleasure, not even noticing that Tywin had finally come with her this time.

*** * * * * * ***

When Tywin came down from his own height of pleasure, he noticed that Sansa had passed out. He wasn't surprised, but rather pleased with himself. He knew that this couldn't right how he'd wronged her, but according to his standards it was a good start. Not to mention a satisfying one. He quickly walked over to the bathroom and retrieved the lemon scented intimate hygiene wipes, that he knew Sansa liked to use and meticulously cleaned her, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable when she woke up. Then he moved her delicately to one side of the bed, moved the comforter away and positioned Sansa to sleep on the side of the bed she preferred. Then he wrapped her delicately in the comforter. For a moment he stood over her unable to look away. She was so stunningly beautiful. Whatever he could have ever done to deserve her love was completely beyond him, but here they were. Tywin left her sleeping peacefully there and went to take a quick shower. He was pleased to notice how familiar everything was. He knew where things were, so without effort he found a stash of brand new toothbrushes Sansa had in case her friends came over and decided to stay the night. It was good to refresh himself, but Tywin didn't stay in the bathroom long. For some inexplicable reason he longed to hold Sansa in his arms. Longed for her to sleep with her head on his shoulder even though it would leave behind a dull ache in the morning. Tywin couldn't easily explain it. But he wanted her near. Holding her closely he fell asleep faster than he had in the last whole year.

When he woke up it was still dark outside. For a moment Tywin was disoriented. Sure he always woke up before the dawn, but his biological clock was telling him that it was earlier than his usual waking hour. He was even more confused when he felt something warm and wet wrapped around his cock. Then he remembered where he was and what had transpired between him and Sansa the previous evening. It had to be her now sucking him gently and Tywin had to admit it was an amazingly pleasant way to wake up. Sansa must have realised that he'd woken up because she stopped what she'd been doing and emerged from under the comforter to greet him with a kiss.

“You didn't think I was done with you, did you?” She asked when she broke the kiss and though Tywin couldn't see her face in the darkness of the room, he could have sworn that she was grinning mischievously at that moment. He felt when she threw off the comforter and the chill of the room enveloped them both, but then Sansa shifted and there was hot tight warmth on his cock again. This time, however it wasn't her mouth on him. Sansa was slowly impaling herself on his length. Tywin's hands moved to her hips to guide her down with urgency, but Sansa stopped them.

“If you must touch, hold these.” She said, guiding his hands to her breasts.

The pace she set was torturously slow, but Tywin imagined that he deserved it for teasing her mercilessly earlier. This time it was her who stilled whenever she sensed he was nearing his peak. She kissed him then languidly as if she had all the time in the world. To test her resolve Tywin started playing with her nipples, teasing the pert buds, circling, tugging and pinching, but Sansa seemed unaffected. The only thing that gave away her growing arousal were her juices that slid out of her next to his cock in growing amount. Tywin was sure that though he couldn't see her, her pupils were dilated and not only from the darkness and that her eyes were darkened with lust. Her breathing also slowly became quicker and when Tywin began to trust up on her downward slides, she finally gave in and picked up the pace.

“You're so beautiful!” He breathed out.

“Oh, Tywin. But how can you know? You can't see me.” She replied smugly.

“I don't need to see you to know that you're beautiful. But I would like to see you anyway.” He admitted.

“Fine. You can turn on the light.”

When Tywin did, what he saw took his breath completely away. Sansa looked simply wild, riding his cock, with the auburn wave of her hair flowing like a flaming crown around her head. He couldn't think about anything else, even the thought of the release he'd sought so desperately mere moments before, forgotten with the vision of her. So beautiful. So unashamed. So very his.  


“Mine.” He groaned possessively.

Sansa wasn't surprised. Never stopping her movements, that were slowly but surely driving Tywin crazy, she replied.

“Yours.”

“I love you, Sansa Stark.” He said.

Apparently that was all Sansa needed to hear because she came with a loud moan and Tywin followed suit, his own orgasm overwhelming him.

“I love you, Tywin Lannister.” He heard her say before they both drifted into unconsciousness.

*** * * * * * ***

Tywin woke up in the morning to discover that Sansa had already risen. It was peculiar since he knew that she liked to sleep in on days when she didn't have classes and with only two days left till Christmas it was unlikely that she had to go to the university. Listening in Tywin realised that he could hear her quietly singing in the kitchen. He got up and went through to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower before he joined her in the kitchen. Sansa was making pancakes.

“You're up early.” He said by way of greeting, but walked over to her and kissed her. The kiss was delicate and sweet. It had nothing of the heated impatience of last night when they couldn't get enough of each other's mouths. “And you're in a good mood this morning.”

“I wonder why.” Sansa replied grinning at him. “I have to run some errands before everything closes.” She explained.

She took two plates out of the cupboard and dropped the pancakes on them. Tywin took out the cutlery, maple syrup and the sour strawberry jam he knew Sansa liked with her pancakes. They sat down and ate in companionable silence.

“And what are those errands that you need to run?” Tywin asked her after they had both eaten.

“Well the first one really depends on you. I'd love to spend Christmas with you and if you don't want to invite me to Casterly, I'm inviting you to Winterfell. So depending on what you choose, I'll either go buy you a ticket to Winterfell or try to get a refund on mine.” Sansa replied.

Tywin wasn't surprised. It was true that they hadn't talked about anything yet, but with the way they fit perfectly together and having, at last – on his part, admitted their true feelings, there was no reason not to spend the holidays together. Tywin felt a sting of guilt. Like they had planned the year before. That Sansa had already done that part of reasoning was no shock to him either.

“Of course you're invited to Casterly.” Tywin said.

As much as it would be interesting to see the look on Eddard Stark's face when Tywin came to spend Christmas with them without so much as a week's notice, he didn't want it to be too troubling for Sansa. Sure, his own family would no doubt bother her, but at the very least Sansa would expect it of them and Tywin held enough authority in his own house, that no one would dare to behave outwardly rudely towards her. But if they came together to Winterfell, her family would no doubt be shocked and Tywin knew that Sansa would suffer if she saw them treat him coldly.

“Then refund it is.” Sansa said smiling. “Do I need to buy tickets to Casterly?”

“Not at all.” Tywin replied. He did have a private jet in KL's airport. However, he wanted to surprise her, so he quickly directed her attention elsewhere. “You've mentioned errands? Plural?”

“Oh yes.” Sansa replied. “I need to buy Christmas gifts for my friends.”

“Haven't you already done your shopping?” Tywin asked surprised. He knew her to be a very organised person who would have bought the presents weeks before Christmas. Had she changed that much?

“Well... I do need to buy a present for my brand new boyfriend.” She said grinning at him again. “But more than that I need to buy gifts for Marg, Danny and Cella. Yes, I've already got gifts for them, but after what transpired yesterday I think that the gifts I've bought are way too small.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are love. Comments are double love.


End file.
